Subject LP-1: Esmeree
Esmeree is an Artificial Demonic Arrancar created by Laxus Alosar Appearance Esmeree is a tall and slender young woman with pale but smooth skin. She has long black hair and crimson red eyes, having a very strong resemblance to Laxus himself. Her hollow hole is at the upper center portion of her chest and her mask fragment are two ear-like plates that sit at the top of her head. For the most part, Esmeree walks around almost or completely naked. It isn't intentional but she just doesn't feel the need to wear them. When she does decide to put on clothes, they're usually covered in blood. She doesn't bother to replace them until they're almost completely scraps. Personality Esmeree initially has no personality of her own, her actions and words are almost always guided by the Voices that direct her and her motives. The Voices themselves are Hell's Will, which she obtained from using the spiritual energy of the Hell Rune to build her soul. Eventually, Esmeree does develop her own personality. She has most of Laxus's negative traits and his intelligence as well as his brutality. This combined with the traits of the demonic parts of herself make her a truly dangerous and ruthless individual. She is cruel and remorseless, she truly wants to do nothing more than wreak havoc up the three worlds. She only displays open feelings of affection towards her Father as she won't stop at anything to bring him over to her side. Likes * Her Father * Using her powers to destroy * The Voices * Fulfilling her purpose as the one to carry out Hell's Will Dislikes * Those who haven't sided up with Hell * People that die too quickly * Getting distracted History Backstory! The good stuff. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also if you are able to use Cero. Zanpakutō (name) Describe your Zanpakutou. Release command: ? Perfect Flame Control: Vectors Esmeree can create a number of arms of solidified magma that can grow from anywhere off of her body, usually her back. These arms are very strong and are capable of blocking and dishing out devastating blows. If moving at a high enough speed, these arms can even cut cleanly through people and objects. Perfect Flame Control: Reformation A healing ability that allows Esmeree to recover from her injuries in a way similar to her Father, the difference being that her's is improved and outside of combat she can regenerate much faster than Laxus. In combat, she can either use this ability to slowly heal all of her accumulated wounds or focus specifically on a single wound that needs immediate attention. Perfect Flame Control: Obliteration This ability allows Esmeree to form eight of her Vectors and charge a cero at the end of each of them. Once they're all ready, she can either fire them all at once creating a catastrophic explosion that level a large city or she can fire them one by one at her opponent at any speed. When using this ability, Esmeree must have some distance between her and her opponent to avoid hurting herself in the blast radius. Statistics Trivia Optional. Gallery Ju0ULV7.jpg InlIm4D.jpg DI0kRI1.jpg